Sisters of the trees
by fanpire110
Summary: Alice life is centered around protecting her sister from her abusive parents,but what happens when her one man comes and ruins everything.With only the help from her new therapist and his family, can Alice stop whats to come? or lose something else.
1. Chapter 1

**:] ok guys and gals this is my first story so forgive me if it takes a while for me 2 get the hang of it and please if u review go easy on me k? well here u go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters Stephanie Meyer does I do however own a six other chapters ;]**

**APOV**

**I watched the clocks hand tick to the 3, I was the first one out of the classroom before the bell even rang I was out of the school doors. My mothers threat echoing in my ears. **_**"Mary Alice your appointment with doctor Hale starts at 3:35 if your so much as a second late you won't get food for a week and don't you even think about school cause you will be in your room the whole time!" **_**I looked up just to see Jasper Whitlock standing in front of me, his keys in hand, I skidded to a stop or tried to but it was to late I collided in to him. His keys flew into the sky I quickly jumped up catching them and handed them over to him quickly yelling a Sorry as I ran at full speed down the sidewalk I couldn't risk being late, I hadn't eaten all week there was no way I'm missing this week.**

**JPOV**

**I paused for only a second to pull my keys out of my pocket and to wait for the others to come I could hear someone running at me but people usually avoid me so whoever it was would go around me. Or so I thought because this tiny person rammed into me startling me enough to make my keys fly out of my hand I watched this tiny person leap into the air and catching them she placed them in my hand, not stopping to even talk to me I watched her curiously as she bolted way from me waving her hand over her head yelling back a sorry to me I watched her disappear around the bend running towards town. "HEY JASPER SNAP OUTA IT!" I hadn't realised I was still starring after her until Emmett slapped my back making me stiffen. "Sorry guys ready to go?" I asked not bothering to look at them I knew they were all ready they wouldn't be with me right know if they weren't. I quickly drove them home then to my office I had only one appointment today a girl named Alice Brandon something about her acting out at everyone around her. **

**APOV **

**I reached the office 2 minutes early my parents however and hour and 33 minutes late I had to reschedule at least 6 times before they showed up smiling like kids on Christmas day. Oh no god Please no, they were high god must really hate me. I looked down to see my 4 year old sister looking around terrified. She saw me she smiled and ran at me I caught her as she leaped at me. We hugged each other in silence and followed them over to the elevator "I'll take the stairs." I said even though they ignored me like they always did I walked over to the stars waiting for them to say something about it when the elevator dinged shut I raced up to the fifth floor the floor above Dr. Hales office. On the map down stairs it that this is a place younger kids could play in while they wait for family members to finish. "Izzy?" I whispered setting her down and smoothing her hair out of her face. "Alie?" she responded I couldn't help but smile she can't say her c's or k's right so she just cuts them out all together. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes ok so I need you to stay here and play ok?" her face fell "But Alie-" she whined tears in her eyes "Hey hey it'll be ok if anything happens I'll know remember?" I smirked and tapped the side of my head making her clap her hands and laugh "Ok!" she yelled turning and running towards the other kids playing only turning around once to wave at me. I chuckled and waved back then turned and ran down a floor to meet my parents who were just entering the office. I took a deep breath and followed them in shutting the door behind me. I turned and froze Jasper stood there staring at me surprised. "You're my Pat-" he was cut off by my mother "Hi there Cutie I'm Alice's Mom Natalle Brandon." I felt sick as my mom flipped her hair batting her eyes at him and popping her chest out towards him, he looked just as apauled as I felt my dad glared and stepped in front of his wife "And I'm her father and just so we're clear my wife is OFF LIMITS, Alice on the oth-"**

"**OUT!" he yelled.**

"**What did you jus-"**

"**GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND DO NOT COME BACK!" **

**My mom frowned "why? Don't you li-"**

"**BECAUSE YOU ARE BOTH HIGH! NOW GET OUT!"**

**I shrank back into the wall as I took in his expression, murderous. My father and mother had paled considerably as they quickly bustled out of the room I turned to follow them.**

"**Not you Alice." his voice came out tense as if he was trying not to yell at me. I turned looking at him as I walked around him and sat down in one of the red chairs in front of his desk. I leaned back as my vision faded into darkness then quickly cleared to revile me.**

_**I was just arriving home Izzy lay asleep in my arms a small smile on her face when a fist hit the side of my face, Izzy was yanked out of my hands she woke screaming for me as I followed after him begging for him to put her down In the living room my mom was taking a box full of drugs from a dirty looking man who in return took my screaming baby sister from my dad. I chased after the man trying to get my sister away from him but I was tazered by my father and thrown into the coat closet. **_

"**No!" I screamed jolting back to the present to see Jasper sitting behind his desk staring at me confused and curious. "Alice what's wrong." I stood quickly my mind trying to find out the day of this and Izzy who was hopefully still playing upstairs. "Nothing I just need to go I'm sorry I wasted your time Jasper.**

**JPOV **

**panic was coming off her in waves for no reason at all. I mean one minute she's nervous the next nothing no emotion at all, then BAM fear and panic over powered the room I was so confused but curious to know why she was feeling the way she did. "Alice what's wrong." I asked my eyes trained on her the whole time. She stood quickly and started to back away from me as if I was a spider. "Nothing I just really need to go right know, I'm sorry that I wasted you're time Jasper." she turned and ran to the door trying to open it. I couldn't stop the smirk that crept onto my face. I had lock the door to keep her parents from coming back in but know it seemed to be helpful with keeping in the wanted. I quickly wiped the smirk off and straightened out my expression. "Alice come sit back down." she slumped and slowly made her way back to her seat she pulled her legs to her chest and buried her hear in her knees. I was about to send a wave of calm towards her but her emotions sky rocketed with hope. She looked at me "Hey Jasper could you do me a HUGE favour?" a smile slid onto her face. "Well that depends what it is." I responded I couldn't help but be somewhat wery of this pixie like girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so heres the next chapter hope u enjoy :] I did change Izzy's age to 6 though so be prepared for that big wave LOL and I know I made Esme sound like a gossiper but shes not**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY THEY BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER I own a fish that eats 2 much though….**

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

An idea came outa no where. Jasper could help me. "Jasper could you do me a huge favour?" I could feel a smile creep across my face and in a long time I felt hope. "Well that depends what it is." I smiled wider. "Could you watch my baby sister for a few weeks starting today?" "um I don-" he paused then sighed, I cut in there "I mean I'll pay you and everything." I couldn't help but start worrying more and more that he was going to refuse I looked up at me giving me a small smile. "Just let me check with my Mom first ok?" He asked standing I smiled wider as he walked out of the office already on the phone. I phased out again this time to see the case of drugs, the dirty man, my sisters screams, and my parents disappear "Oh Thank God!" I shouted looking up at the clock. Izzy. U jumped out of my chair and ran out the door, grabbing Jaspers hand and pulling him with me, I ran up the stairs with him. "Izzy!" I yelled not caring who was there.

**JPOV**

"Izzy!" she yelled dropping my hand as a small girl with black short hair and dark blue/green eyes raced out of the play area. "Alie you came back!" she cried leaping into her arms of course I did silly don't I always come back?" Alice asked spinning her around. She slowed down and turned to me. "Izzy this is my friend Jasper he's going to watch for a few weeks ." Izzy looked at her sister patting her cheek "Why Alie what did you ee?" Alice put a finger to her lips. "Ssshhh Izzy Jazz doesn't know about me." she tapped the side of her head. Izzy gave a small gasp and placed her hands over her mouth "Oh sorry Alie." Alice smiled and kissed her "it's ok honey." she looked at me again. " I'll come drop her off around six thirty okay?" I smiled and nodded "Sure." "Can I have your address?" "Yeah" I went over to the front desk pulled out my pen and got a sticky note, quickly jotting down my address "there you go." I handed her my address she smiled and thanked me before turning and for the first time I saw her not run but walk away.

**EsPOV**

I was over joyed that for two weeks I was going to be a mom to a sweet little girl I so far only knew that she's 6, and that she' the little sister to Alice Brandon, bless her soul every one in forks knew about them and even Jasper told me all about what happened at the office. Poor child. I was zooming around the guest room placing stuffed animals everywhere I had a small table with colouring supplies the fridge was packed with snacks and other goodies for her I hope she'll like it here. I hadn't realised I said it out loud until Carlisle's arms wrapped around me pulling me close to him. "She'll love it here Sweetheart, you did and excellent job on the room to." he planted a kiss on my cheek. I had painted the room a soft pink the bed was pink. Everything a soft pink the room would terrify Rosalie she hates the colour pink. "why don't you clean up they will be here soon." I smiled and turned around to face Carlisle "Thank you Dear" I kissed him on the lips and went to get ready.

**RPOV **

I was over joyed by the fact that there was going to be a little girl staying with that I had gotten a nice red dress for her. I walked up stairs to hang it up in her room. Opening up the door I looked at the used to be green guest room and screamed. I could hear Edwards laughing and Emmett's frantic "what's so funny?" thinking he missed out on some kind of joke. Edward was trying to tell him but couldn't so Emmett ran up to join me and he to burst out laughing Jasper walked by peeking in and struggled to keep from laughing I heard Esme's "Uh Oh from her room and then Carlisle's "It'll be fine let her get used to it." "ESME! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE GUEST ROOM?" I screamed turning on mu heal I swear if Emmett wasn't there soothing me even though he was trying to keep a straight face and who am I kidding Emmett with a straight face HA the would be the day. The door bell rang and Edward yelled "Their here!" we all assembled down in the living room while Jasper got the door.

**APOV**

Their house was huge and beautiful, I didn't even notice Jasper come out and greet us. "Alice?" he gently touched my arm I flinched away covering it up by bending down and picking up Izzy. I walked in to the house with him close behind he guided me into their living room where the rest of his family sat. "Alice, Izzy, I'd like to introduce you to my parents Esme and Carlisle, My twin sister Rosalie, and my brothers Edward and Emmett. They all waved or nodded when he spoke their names. Izzy struggled to get down so I lowered and set her down she walked up to them holding out her hand. "My name is Izzy." Esme and Rosalie who seemed to be bursting with excitement squealed and crouched down to her level to shake her hand. I smiled as she stroked Rosalie's golden hair in awe. I turned to Jasper knowing that I had to get back before my parents got back. "Jasper do you think I can help her settle in before I go?" He nodded and I pulled Izzy to me. "Come on Izzy you've got two weeks to do that." I chuckled as she ran up the stairs after Jasper . When we stepped into her room my mouth dropped pink how in the world did they know that her favourite colour was pink? I sighed and shock my head as Izzy ran around the room touching everything she could I set her suitcase on the ground and froze,

_ I laid asleep in my bed. The dirty man just came in and holds my neck in place as her tears away my blanket, I struggle against him and mange to fall off my bed away from him my mom and dad in the doorway watching with smiles plastered on their faces. I scramble away from him and he growls grabbing my ankle and roughly yanking me against him he opens his mouth to yell at me his hand raised above his head he swings and-_

"Alie? Alie? What's wrong what did you see?" I was pulled out of my vision by Izzy's frantic calls, I was visible shaking in a cold sweat. I forced down the vile that was coming up and forced myself to calm down. "Don't worry Izzy just another thing coming up." I croaked out tapping the side of my head she looked down and sniffed "Oh what's wrong Iz?" I picked her up and sat her on the bed. "Tell me why I'm really here." I froze then nodded with a sigh I knew she could handle it so I got up on the bed and told her.

**TCFPOV**

We all were about to go see what was wrong but Edward stopped us and quickly told us that Alice was a physic and what she saw that would happen later in the week. Rosalie and Jasper seemed to take it the hardest. "LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!" Jasper shouted Rosalie nodded her head "That we are Jasper I kill the man tonight if that's what it takes." she spoke softly but deadly. We all tensed up when we heard little Izzy's request, and Alice agree to it. By the time it was over the whole family felt like going on a killing spree.

** APOV**

I looked down at Izzy she understood perfectly Izzy always did when it came to things like this. At times it seemed as if she were a older person very mature at other times she was just a 6 year old kid. "Tell me what you saw a few minutes ago Ali please?" I glanced at her and decided against it. "Nothings going to happen the bad man is just going to come talk with me but not hurt me in anyway." I lied so badly and I could see in her eyes that she knew I was so I distracted her the only way I could think of. "After the 2 weeks we're going to stay at my house." I whispered in her ear I leaned back to watch her reaction, it went from confused to surprised so quickly I laughed and stood up as her eyes nearly popped out of her eyes. "Really the one in the trees!" "The one and only! Just give me a couple of days to fix it up and then we can go. Do you remember the song?" I asked crossing my arms in a challenge trying to keep a straight face when she stood on her bed and folding her arms across her chest sucked in a lot of air and sang the song we had made up a few years ago.

_ lose sisters are we the sisters of the trees _

_ We live to limb we live to survive to help each other along the road of raise our heads to fase the world with smiles on our fases to the world that nothing an ontain the sisters of the trees Hey For as long as you're next to me nothing an bring us down for we are the sisters of the trees! [all the words spelled wrong r words with C's in them so just put a c there]_

I clapped as she finished the song and she of course bowed and curtsied saying than you than you "Izzy I have to go." I said pulling her arm till she sat down on the bed. "Rules?" she whispered grimly I laughed "yes rules. Ok 1. No climbing trees unless there's danger. 2. Do not go outside alone even for a second. 3. Listen to the Cullen's and Hales and follow their rules. 4. Help clean up after you made a mess. 5. Mind your manners 6. Do not under any circumstances call the home I'll try to come visit you. And finally last but not least number 7. Do not talk to anyone of the Cullen's or the Hale's especially Jasper about our past or background. Understood?" I scoffed as she saluted me. "oh come on you, walk me to the door." After I told the family what the rules are for her I kissed her good bye and tapped the side of my head "I'll be watching you." I warned she giggled and nodded. I stood and waved goodbye to all of them before turning a running down the drive way.

**IPOV**

As soon as she was out of sight I turned and frowned at the family "Ok this is how it's going to work guys Jasper and Emmett you'll take first sift starting at 9p.m the then tomorrow Edward and Esme, then the next Rosalie and Carlisle . To hell I'll never let that no good piece of shit anywhere near my sister talk my ass no dirty man is only going to talk to her without hurting her.

**TCFPOV**

WHAT THE FUCK?

Ok so heres the thing my computer is having a meltdown and keeps shutting its self off so I t may take a little while to put up the next chapter. Review I want to know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH CAMP. LAME EXCUSE I KNOW BUT THAT'S WHAT I'VE GOT :p

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS

CPOV

"Yo shut your mouths! Gal so lets get this straight I'm Cynthia but only Alice is allowed to call me that. You lameo's can call me Cat. I'm Izzy's split personality, she knows nothing about me and I expect it to stay that way. The only real thing I care about is Alice she needs someone to be there to save her from her-" "CAT" I jumped and turned around "Ali? You ame back?" "oh don't you even try pulling that trick on me Cat ALL my rules apply to you!" I crossed my arms and glared at her "Dammit Alice I don't want to see you get hurt again!" she shot a worried look over at the bystanders who were still trying to get there minds caught up with the situation. "Cat I will be fine nothing happens the man just wants to tal-" "Like Hell He "Just wants to talk" just like how you and dad were just play a game, right?" I was screaming now Alice shrank back at my words I had gone to far Alice closed her eyes and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "All rules apply to you please follow them I'll be back later this week." she mumbled the whole thing. She turned to go but my hand caught her wrist. "Ah come on Al you know I'm only trying to help." she gave me a weak smile "I know." she pulled her hand out of mine and peeked me on the cheek. She once again took off down their drive way. I slammed the door, frustrated. I glanced at the stunned family. "I'm sorry lets start over, Hi my name is Cynthia but you can call me Cat." Edward looked at me questions in his eyes. Well they all had questions but not like his. Jasper looked destroyed, and I had a feeling why I would need to talk to him later in private, but right know Izzy was pushing to come back so I walked over to Esme, "Pick me up." I demanded after just standing in front of her for 10 seconds she let a oh out and picked me up quickly "Tell her that she fell asleep." I said wrapping my arms around her neck and resting my head on her shoulder. Then I was gone.

APOV

I took a deep breath and steeped through the door to my house, and BAM. I was in a daze as my father shook me yelling at me to tell him where Izzy was. I just smirked and hit after hit was delivered to me I heard my mothers cries as the dirty man walked out of the house with the drugs his eyes landed on me for a minute, lust flashing in his eyes as he quickly left the house. My ears started to ring as my dad started to stomp on me the world went fuzzy as I faded into darkness.

JPOV

Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice I couldn't stop thinking of her and it didn't help that she could see the future, I wanted to help her but I knew she wanted me to stay out of it. I growled under my breath as I ran to the window and leaped out of it I need to feed. I was to distracted to even care what I was drinking. I was still to distracted to even realise that Cat was sitting in a chair facing my window waiting for something. I only noticed her when she folded her arms across her chest and spoke. "So what exactly are you?" I froze and slowly turned to face her I was caught and she knew hell everyone knew it. I let out a defeated sigh. "Lets talk in the living room." She stood silently and joined my family in the living room. "So?" she said folding her arms across her chest again. "You guys are obviously not human so tell me what are you?" Carlisle spoke for us. "Vampires…well what do you think?" he asked quietly. We all watched for the first sign of panic but it never came she just sat there a smirk on her face, pleased at something. "This is great, do you guys do anything special. I flashed a look at Edward he smiled and chuckled softly. "You Cat are very sneaky. He mused over something then added. "I can read minds and Jasper can change emotions." she clapped her hands "Wonderful!" know lets get down to business. My sister is going to get hurt I'm I right?" I stiffened and nodded. Anger came off of her and swallowed me whole effecting my emotions I forced her to calm down. She shot me a grateful look. "Alice can't find out about this so we really can't interfere. But we can make sure the man never gets close to her, more or less prolong what's going to happen we could make it so his car can't start or w-" "or we could just kill him." Rosalie stated simply. Sadness flowed out of her "You really have no idea how much I would love to do that to everyone who lays a hand on my sister, you really don't, and trust me when I tell you I would do it in a heartbeat, but Alice believes that kill people is wrong and that it's their choice on how they act in life and how it affects others around them." sadness gone replaced with anger. "Even if it means that the only person that its effecting is her! She can't hurt a fly she can only protect them from the spider." I was forced to calm her down again. She looked at me then ran to Rosalie. "She wants to wake up tell her the same thing as before." she went limp in her arms and a few minutes later Izzy stared up at her in wonder. Edward chuckled as Izzy stroked Rose's hair. Rose smiled kindly and planted a kiss on her cheek, Izzy giggled. I couldn't stop thinking of what Cat had said "she can't hurt a fly she can only protect them from the spider." I took off out of the house not knowing where I was running to until I was there, standing at Alices house. I could smell blood "Alice" I whispered I flicked out my cell phone "Carlisle I need you over at Alice's house she might be hurt." I snapped my cell shut and headed for the woods following the stronger scent of her blood. I stopped when I heard the sound of wood being cut. I stayed there for about 10 minutes until Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and edged my way into the clearing. And froze. Alice had her back to us limping back to a shed. It was about a minute or two before she came back out lifting a plank of wood. We watched as she measured and cut the piece of wood. I waited until after she stopped cutting the wood to come out of hiding. "Alice?" I asked softly she froze and turned her profile away from me "Jasper what are you doing here?" she asked walking over to a tree. I started after her "Alice? I asked alarmed. "Look at me!" she fell completely into the tree for support I could feel just how worn out she really was. "please Jasper Don't…"I ignored her plea and turned her body towards me lifting her face up to my eyes. Her face was badly bruised, I looked down at the her long sleeved shirt as if she could read my mind she tried to back away from me "No Jasper Please I….it's fine leave it please I be fine…" I stared at her In fury she just lied to me. She isn't fine its not going to be ok and she knew it. I growled and pushed her sleeves up and silently cursed both arms were layered in cuts bruises and what looked like burns. I grabbed the bottom of her shirt her hand caught mine "Jasper please." my heart wanted to give into her pleas but my mind was set on seeing just how much she was hiding from me. I lifted up and snarled. She screamed and screamed "Jasper look out!" 

**OK sorry it's alot shorter but hey what do u guys think?**


End file.
